Bleach: The Rise of Anubis
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: A banished evil as reawakened and seeks revenge on the soul society, Can Ichigo and his friends fort this upcoming foe, and also take down Aizen.  pairing ideas needed


**Disclaimer: Hey! Everyone! This is my first time trying a Bleach fic, so I will try my best to make good, but please bare with me on this ok. Oh yea, I need some help with a couple of things on this, and I was wondering would any of you would mind helping me out, if so thanks a lot.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

In the deep dark depths, Underground In the realm of Hueco Mundo, A large variety of Hollows roamed around mindlessly, searching for a purpose. Some were mindless souls that roamed around looking for more souls to devour. Other was hell bent on anger and rage, and decided to kill and devour their own kind.

Even though these are the normal traits of a normal Hollow, these Hollows were slightly different. These hollows had the appearance of some form of animal, whether it is ancient or present time. Their mask also reflected more to the similarity of an animal that the Human soul fused with, while lingering around the Human world after death.

Some souls that fuse with an Animal entity, become more vicious and mindless, clearly a child of destruction. Other's develop in the same well the regular hollows would; devour other hollows to gain more power. The only difference is they wouldn't have to go as far as to becoming a Vasta Lorde; they devour other hollow brethren, to become something a bit more different, but with the same equal power, if not more.

In a dark underground cavern of Hueco Mundo, four figures stood in front of one that looked as if it was chained to the wall, bound by Reiryoku provided by the other four figures that seemed to be incasing it.

"There it is done Anubis." A voice spoke as one of the figures dropped his arms to his side and stared at the dog like shadow that remained motionless.

"Is there anything else that we can do for you?" Another voice asked, which sounded feminine compared to the first figure that spoke.

The figure slowly opened his eyes, but only a tad as his red eyes barely glanced around the area.

"He's still weak." The third figure spoke as he took a step forward the dog like shadow and surveyed him. "He need just a little more time, before he's back at full power." He finished as he turned towards his comrades.

"So what do we do until then?" The fourth figure spoke in an arrogant tone as he crossed his arms and stared at the hollow bound to the wall. "We've done pretty much everything, except give him our own power, besides even if we did I don't think that would be enough to feel him up." The figure spoke again.

"Don't worry Busiris." The third figure spoke. "We may be able to speed of this process; he just needs a high amount of spirit energy to consume." The third figure explained.

"A high amount of spirit energy?" The second figure repeated. "But couldn't we just use another hollow, to fill him up?" She asked as she looked at the third figure, which just shook his head calmly, but negatively.

"No He needs a high amount of…Pure…Spirit energy." The third figure spoke.

"Hmph I see." Busiris spoke as he walked towards Anubis weak form that still clanged to the wall. "So where do we find this pure spirit energy that you're talking about huh?" Busiris asked. "It's not like we posses s any." He finished as he turned his head slightly towards the third member of the group, who just turned towards the first member and smirked.

"Odion." The third figure called as he looked at the silent first figure, which just stood in the shadows with his hands in his pockets. "Any ideas." The third figured asked.

"Let's just take the energy of a Vasta Lorde, and end this I'm really tired of waiting, to be honest." Odion said smugly as he turned his gaze towards the opening of the cave. "They have an immense amount of energy, and I'm pretty sure Anubis would be full after he had a few of them for snacks don't you think?" Odion asked as he turned towards his comrades again.

The third figure looked at Odion, his dark green eyes, not showing the slightest bit of humanity left inside him. He was all about killing now, the sanity that once compelled him, was no more. The only enjoyment he got out of his life or afterlife in this case was fighting and killing.

The third figure continued to stare at Odion, and then a smirk appeared on his face. "I know you think its fun if we go and kill a Vasta Lorde, but you have to think, there aren't that many and searching for one while Anubis is in this condition would be pointless." The Third figure spoke.

"But Hikaru." The second figured called. "Do we have any other choice; I mean where are we going to find a soul that's pure of spirit energy, spirit energy that's even noticeable at that?" The second figured asked.

"Solaris you worry too much." Hikaru asked as he turned his head towards Anubis, and his smirk grew wider, just thinking about the idea that was already lunged into his head.

"We will just have to make a trip to the world of the living." Hikaru stated sadistically as he turned towards his comrades, his tongue slowly licking his lips at the thought of eating soul after soul, until they found what they were looking for.

"Hmm sounds good to me." Busiris stated as he stepped up, standing right beside Hikaru. "I can't wait to see the little lost and helpless, souls running around freely, just waiting to be eaten by us. "Busiris.

'Do you have to sound like such a savage?" Solaris asked as she looked at the two figures and shook her head. "Look we're there to get that one soul of spirit energy and come back and give it to Anubis; if we stay there to long he'll die." Solaris stated as Odion walked up beside her.

"Has Hikaru said you worry too much?" He said with his tone being more serious than ever. "Don't worry he won't die, and we'll get him that Reiryoku, and be back before you know it." He finished as he looked down at the female beast hollow like figure and smirked. "Trust me." He stated as Solaris, just nodded and turned towards Hikaru and Busiris.

"Alright then." Solaris stated, with her bright red eyes showing through the darkness. "Let's go." She finished as she took a step forward and walked slowly past the two beast Hollows with a smirk on her face as well. "I guess I will have to get some fun out of this to." She said to herself as the other three figures followed, leaving Anubis bound to the wall, healing on his own, for now.

**Karakura Town**

Night fall had dawned on, Karakura Town. The clouds slowly rolled over the city, and a gentle breeze could be felt from time to time. The streets were just about empty as the street lights, were lit up bright for anyone who may be walking alone.

As cars drove by, and some other people walked along the side walk, three students from Karakura High School walked on the side walk as well, getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Awww come on Ichigo, You can't be serious."A boy whined as he rose his hands up, and rested them behind his head as they walked the streets.

"Look Rakaia for the last time I said NO!" Ichigo shouted as he turned towards Rakaia, looking very annoyed.

"Hmph kill joy." Rakaia snuffed as he turned his head and looked in the opposite direction. Now Rakaia was a about an inch or two shorter than Ichigo, he had light brown hair, that flowed freely and was also a mess. He was the same size as Ichigo, when it came to muscles, even though were both were skinning. He still had something show off though. His light brown golden eyes, traced the scenery of the streets as Tatsuki just looked at Ichigo, and shook her head.

"I swear what am I going to do with you two?" She asked sarcastically as she raised her head back up and looked at Ichigo, who looked like he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked, causing Rakaia and Ichigo to direct their attention towards her.

"Nothing…I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." Ichigo stated as he really seemed to be deep in thought, but to Tatsuki, he's been like that all week.

"You've been thinking a lot so I'm going to ask again…What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked as she stopped walking and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped in mid space and turned towards Tatsuki and shook his head. "I said nothing…I'm fine really." He finished as he was about to turn back around, when he felt a foot being forced into his face, sending him straight into the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo shot up, yelling furiously.

"THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME YOU BIG JERK!" Tatsuki yelled back as she got in the face of Ichigo.

"WHO SAID I WAS LYING!" Ichigo pressed.

"Umm...Guys." Rakaia said as he looked at the two, who were arguing back and forth.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR DUMBASS, I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU AND WHATEVER THIS IS IT'S BEEN BOTHERING YOU!' Tatsuki shouted.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW SO MUCH DON'T YOU, I SAID THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!' Ichigo yelled back.

"And they say I need help." Rakaia said as he folded his arms and watched the two go back and forth.

"I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL, DAMN YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Tatsuki stated.

"I AM NOT HOPELESS, AND SINCE WHEN DID IT BECOME A CRIME TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHING!" Ichigo retaliated.

'SINCE YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT'S THINKING!" Tatsuki quickly shouted.

"Ugh…you two are both hopeless." Rakaia said under his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Ichigo and Tatsuki shouted as their heads grew three times their size as they glared at Rakaia, who just waved his arms in the air in defense, with a nervous look on his face.

"Nothing…nothing...Really I'm sorry I was even breathing." Rakaia said jokingly as he took a step back, trying to find a means of escape from those two.

"Hmph well it's getting late." Tatsuki said as she turned towards Ichigo. "I hope whatever is on your mind, isn't bad." She continued, this time showing some signs of concern.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo stated. "It's nothing…Really." Ichigo stated as he looked at her and tried to give her a confident smile.

"I don't believe you." Tatsuki thought to herself, but figured she let it go and turned in the opposite direction and slowly trotted off home, but not before waving good bye at the two boys, who returned the gesture.

"Yea she's right, it is getting late." Rakaia stated as he looked at Ichigo and then the left side of the street. "I think it's time I get home to, you know how parents are." Rakaia stated.

'Yea…My dad waiting to attack me as soon as I walk through the door." Ichigo replied, smiling slightly.

"Don't hurt him this time alright." Rakaia said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Give him a break and let him work on you this time, I think he could use a break from getting pummeled all the time." Rakaia stated, since he seen firsthand the throw down between the Kurosaki's.

"I'll think about it." Ichigo said as he turned, getting ready to walk in his own direction.

"Hey!" Rakaia shouted, causing Ichigo to turn around. "Hey if there's something really bothering you and you feel like talking you got me and Tatsuki, as well as the others you know that right." Rakaia said reassuring him.

Ichigo just nodded and smiled as he turned and walked off towards his place, while Rakaia walked alone down the dark streets of Karakura town, going in his own direction.

The street lights were broken; it was almost pitch black, if it weren't for the moon. Rakaia lived in a bad neighborhood and was filled with juveniles, running the streets, but for some particular reason, there was no one on the streets tonight.

"Wow that's strange." Rakaia said as he looked around him, and saw absolutely nobody. "It's not like this street to be empty." He said to himself as he looked around again, and still couldn't see anyone.

"Hmph maybe it's just my lucky day.' Rakaia said as he continued on his way home.

Unknowingly to him, two figures were standing on top of a nearby building, concealed in the shadows watching Rakaia as he made his way home.

"So what do you think?" Solaris asked as a grin appeared on her face.

Odion was licking his fingers, from the human he just consumed, blood dripping from his mouth. "I don't know it's worth a shot, beside I can sense that kid has something." He said with a smirk on his face. "Let's eat him and find out." Busiris finished.

"Only you would be so impatient." Solaris stated as she shook her head and looked at Rakaia. "But he does possess some kind of spiritual energy, that I seems different from all the others humans we seen so far. "Solaris added.

'Yea, so why are we standing around here gawking at the kid let's eat him." Busiris pleaded in excitement.

"We're not suppose to kill him remember, that's Anubis's job." Solaris stated as she looked at Busiris."Don't forget why we're here. It's to help Anubis completely recover, not to fill that stomach of yours." Solaris finished harshly.

"Don't be so hard on him Solaris." Hikaru stated as he appeared behind her, along with Odion. "He's just overly excited; I for one can't say that I blame him." Hikaru stated as he looked on as Rakaia continued to walk alone.

"So you can feel it to?" Solaris asked.

Hikaru shook his head and turned towards Odion. "Odion….It's time." Hikaru stated as he smirked at Odion. "Bring the boy to us." Hikaru stated, causing Odion to smirk viciously.

"How do you want him? A full body, or in pieces?" Odion asked. now fully excited as well.

"We need a full body; we'll let Anubis decide what to do with him." Hikaru stated as he turned towards Rakaia, while Odion disappeared from behind them.

"Are you sure that's him." Solaris asked as she looked at Hikaru.

"No doubt about it." Hikaru replied. "Soon Anubis will be back at full strength and this time that bastard Yamamoto's blood will be ours to spill, and the life will be Anubis's to take." Hikaru finished as he let out a slowly menacing laugh, followed by the laugh of both Solaris, and Busiris.

* * *

**Alright this is prologue I hope it was getting enough for starters. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this I'll try to update as quickly as I can with school starting and all. But thanks for reading!**

**Oh yea this is just a prologue so, just in case anyone's confused it will be explained soon, but just tell me how you liked it. One more thing, I Also need pairing ideas, considering I really don't know who to pair who with, please if you have any ideas let me know.  
**


End file.
